


Valentino/Runaway Baby

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bruno Mars - Freeform, Other, Song fic, Years and Years, famous au, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: First attempt at a bullet/song fic because i can’t make this idea go away and I also don’t know how to write it and make it make sense. So guess what. We trying this out.Two songs if you’d like to listen to them because they make this make sense, but I’ll probably end up tossing some of the lyrics in the bullets if you dont want to.Valentino by Years & Years and MNEKRunaway Baby by Bruno MarsTw: Sex mention/implication





	Valentino/Runaway Baby

 

  * Roman Valentine is a young (mid 20s?), hot, talented pop star. 
  * He’s aromantic and pansexual (to his knowledge), he does not do relationships. He  _does_ do… basically anyone he wants.
  * He is upfront about this, very much like, “Hey, if you go home with me, that’s all this is.” He’s not a jerk about it, but he has a reputation. 
  * Generally its alright, people understand that this is what this is and what he does. 
  * Sometimes, it is not. People expect him to change his mind, or he was exaggerating.



So this is where the story starts 

  * Two music artists go to a well known talk show host and say that they want to unveil their new song.
  * Its a shock because they have nothing to do with each other, they are from two different genres of music.
  * The host of course is like, yeah, i want these ratings i want to be the one to do this interview. 
  * Their only stipulation is that Roman Valentine be the other guest on the show, they want him there.
  * Roman is a huge celebrity, and not hard to get an interview with, so.. Sure. Host can make that happen.
  * Gives Roman a heads up that these two want him there, but he doesn’t know why, and they will be unveiling a song.
  * So Roman, who also has a new song in the works, preps the show’s band with his music, Incase he needs to pull it out in response to whatever is going to happen. 
  * Show comes along, Roman is being interviewed, fun light banter. All the good stuff.
  * Host announces these two artists have a song, everyone shook, why are these two collaborating? They have nothing in common.
  * Roman knows what they have in common… And that is that they have both been with him. 
  * They come out, start performing.



_I think I must have met him yesterday_

_He waltzed in from the_

_Outskirts of east L.A_

_He seems to be the name_

_On everybody’s lips_

_So I told myself I wouldn’t fall for it_

_But then_

  * Lyrics continue to talk about this guy, and the whole crowd is slowly starting to watch the performance, then glance at Roman, then back, then back again. 
  * Roman just looks amused, he (and literally everyone else in the building) realizing that is more than likely about him. 



_I didn’t know, when I met Valentino_

_I was giving him control over me_

_Now I’m stuck in his melody_

_Let me go, let me go Valentino_

  * Huh. I wonder if Valentino is Roman Valentine? 
  * The boy is amused, beyond belief.
  * The whole crowd like O.O whaaa.
  * Two artists performing the song, don’t even care anymore. Glancing at him, singing some of the lines at him.
  * Roman is just nodding along, singing some of the chorus along, enjoying it. Catchy. 
  * Song ends. Everyone staaaaaring at Roman. What’s he gonna do? He’s gonna be mad? He’s gonna freak out? 
  * Roman just glances around, sees all eyes on him. Stands up and heads to the performing side of the stage, giving the band a look and they start playing music.
  * Gives the two artists a nod back to where he had been singing, and they are surprised that he seems so chill about their call out.
  * They just go over near the host, sitting down and not sure what’s gonna happen.
  * Crowd is all hushed and shook and has no idea what’s happening.
  * Roman just starts up on this song, going easily into a performance and holding the crowd.



_Well looky here looky here ah what do we have?_

_Another pretty thing ready for me to grab_

_But little does she know that I’m a wolf in sheeps clothing_

_‘Cause at the end of the night it is her I’ll be holding_

_I love you so_

_That’s what you’ll say_

_You’ll tell me baby, baby please don’t go away_

_But when I play, I never stay_

_To every girl that I meet here, this is what I’ll say_

_Run run runaway, runaway baby_

_Before I put my spell on you_

_You better get get getaway, getaway darling_

_'Cause everything you heard is true_

_You poor little heart will end up alone_

_'Cause lord knows I’m a rolling stone_

_So you better run run runaway, runaway baby_

  * Everyone just like whaaaaaaaaa.
  * Boy took their call out and compleeeeetely owns it.
  * He knows what he’s about, he’s not ashamed, he is upfront about this.
  * He has no problems with this. You can’t knock this boy down a peg, he owns that peg. 
  * Song ends and he just is smirking, crowd is cheering, he bows, he has no regrets. 
  * Let’s be real, he leaves with someone from the show. 



All that would be chapter one. 

If there was a chapter two… It would be about a certain pop star perhaps learning he is a grayromantic after meeting a sunshine boy who makes him want to try something he’s never tried before… And that sunshine’s boy very protective storm cloud friend who doesn’t trust anyone with his sunshine best friend. Especially not anyone with that reputation. 


End file.
